gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Wand
Synopsis A mysterious man called Black wand visits Elmore and makes total chaos in the town with his Black Magic. And Fireball, Gumball, Aguilera and Darwin is the only people who can stop him Plot (Fan Fic begins with a Dark blue dust is flying on one of the highways to Elmore) (Suddenly the dust becomes Black Wand again) Black Wand: Hmm, let's see... (Black Wand walks over to a sign where the text is Elmore 5 Miles) Black Wand: Elmore..That sounds like a perfect place to kill! Black Wand:..(Low ) hahahaha (Higher) Hahahaha Black Wand: (Really Loud) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Next Morning on a Friday, in the Watterson's house, Gumball is STILL sleeping! and it's time for school) Gumball..Oh yes, Penny! I will marry you..Ahhh.. Fireball: GUMBALL WAKE UP NOOOOW!!!!! Gumball:..Oh Just five minutes more...(Sleeping) Fireball: Gumball! The Bus will soon go!! Fireball: And You haven't even took a shower, brushed your teeth, dressed up, or ate breakfast!!!! Gumball: Oh..But it's Saturday.. Fireball: NO! IT'S FRIDAY!! Gumball:..Isn't that a weekend day.. Fireball: NOO! ITS A NORMAL SCHOOLDAY! Gumball:..Oh, just let me continue sleeping..(Continues sleeping) Fireball: Gosh! Look at you! Fireball: What are you going to do with your life, Gumball? Fireball: When you just wanna sleep instead of learning!! (No answer from Gumball who still is sleeping) Fireball:...GOSH YOU'RE USELESS!! (A beeping sound comes from Fireball's watch) Fireball: Holy brocooli pie! Fireball: The bus is gonna go soon! Fireball: Well, Gumball, if you're not coming, then it's fine by me!! (Fireball storms out of the house, out on the street) (Fireball notices an old man on his way) Old Man: Huh? (Fireball jumps over the Old Man in an awesome slow motion) Fireball: I'm almost there!! (Fireball encountes the bus stop where the bus is still standing) (Fireball speeds into the bus, and sits on one of the seats) Fireball: Yes..I'm never late for the bu- (Fireball notices that Gumball is sitting right next to him) Fireball: WHAT THE HECK!! Gumball: Hi, Fireball! Fireball: How did you get here before me!!?!?! Gumball: Darwin carried me! Gumball: He's a fast runner, just like you, Fireball Darwin: I should be in the Olympics! Darwin: Wouldn't that be cool? Fireball: Oh! Now I know it! Gumball: What is it? Fireball: It must be you, Bobert, who is trying to steal Gumball's identiity! (Hope you liked it, Bridgette) Bobert: How in the hell... Gumball: C'mon don't be silly! Fireball: You're the one who's being silly! (The bus drives off) Gumball: No you are! Fireball: No you are! Gumball: No you are! Fireball: No you are!! Bobert: Shut up!! Plus, I tried to do this! Gumball: Give my life back! Bobert: Hell, no!! (Later at the classroom) (While Miss Simian is still talking about something, Fireball and Aguilera are chatting together on their phones) (Fireball writes a message to Aguilera) (Aguilera gets the message) Message: I Mizz U. (Aguilera blushes) (Aguilera writes a new message and sends it to Fireball) (Fireball gets the message) Message: I Mizz U 2. (Tobias writes a Message to Aguilera) (Aguilera gets the Message) Message: R U Fr33 2nite? (Translation Are you free tonight) (Aguilera rolls her eyes and writes an new message) (Tobias gets the message) Message: N0! (Meanwhile, Gumball and Bobert are still talking) Gumball: Come on! Give my life back! Bobert: How many times that I told you... Leave me alone! Gumball: Fine. (Later at the library, Fireball is sitting in the reading area, reading a book about How to deal with Annoying Classmates) Creepy Voice: All...(Echo) Fireball: Huh? Creepy Voice: Hope...(Echo) (Fireball turns his body backwards) Creepy Voice: Is lost...(Echo) Fireball: Gee, nowadays dumbheads always annoy the smart ones like me, just because they know I'm gonna get a brighter future than them. Gumball: Shut up! Bobert: I doing a report! Now, don't make me kill you! (Meanwhile out in the school yard, Darwin is jumping in a jump rope) Creepy Voice: You...(echo) Darwin: What? Creepy Voice:.All..(echo) Darwin: Who's there? Creepy Voice: Are doomed..(echo) Darwin:.Orhh..?? (Later in another area of the schoolyard where Fireball is sitting on a bench eating) Fireball:.? (A large group of black birds are flying away from Elmore) Fireball: Hm... The birds's behaviour are quite unusual today. Fireball: Is it because of some Upcoming Disaster? Bobert: (in Gumball's voice) Yes. Unfortunely, I heard Black Wand is coming! Fireball: Hell, right. Now, Leave me alone! Bobert: Fine! (Later in the library, MeeMee and Crypto are reading a book called Diary of a Wimpy Kid.) MeeMee: Huh? (Scene cuts to Bobert, who slam the library door) Bobert: That idiot! MeeMee: What wrong? You look kind of angry today. Bobert: I don't care! (Snach a book) And that's mine! (He find out that book belong to Crypto) Bobert: Got to go! (He ran away) (Meanwhile, In the schoolyard, Gumball and Darwin are playing) Fireball: Guys! Guys! Gumball: What is it? Fireball: I heard a creepy voice in the library and the birds flew away! Darwin: Wow! Gumball: Listen Fireball, We tired of your stories! Darwin: Yeah! What you think you know? Gumball: A message telling us that Black Wand is coming to destory the whole city?! Bobert: Why you just ask- Gumball, Fireball, and Darwin: WE DON'T CARE!!! Bobert: FINE!!! I GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU! (He went away by jumping the window) Gumball: (To Fireball) Uh... Why you and him are not friends! Fireball: Because He's the smartest and trying to kill you! (MeeMee came over) Fireball: Now what! Category:Fanfictions Made by Doctor.wii Category:Fanfiction Stories